


Every Hug Ever

by Aquadextrous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, Marinette's dad is mentioned, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Randomness, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: Then their bodies naturally leaned towards each other, Adrien’s arms winding around her waist while Marinette’s own slithered up to his shoulders, interlocking behind his neck and just basking in each other’s warmth, their bodies flush the longer they embraced.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Every Hug Ever

**Author's Note:**

> saw a prompt in which every time otp will part, they'll always hug. I couldn't pass up the opportunity ^.^
> 
> alternate title: 3 times Adrienette/Ladynoir can't get their hands off each other

Another school day was over, Marinette chatting with Alya as they headed toward the open school gates, the boys not too far behind.

“… and he said he was sorry he wasn’t able to taste any macaroons but I said it was fine and that there’d be plenty of other occasions,” Marinette told her best friend, Alya nodding along looking impressed.

“Wow girl, is it just me or your wings are growing?” she teased light-heartedly, elbowing Marinette who blushed slightly. Alya laughed and patted her head, cooing. “Aww but either way I’m proud of you, girl. Keep doing what you do; you’re going places!”

Marinette giggled, pleased with herself.

She and Alya stopped by a far corner of the school, waiting for their respective boyfriends. Nino was shooting finger runs at Adrien, who chuckled and met Marinette’s eye.

Even when it was established they were in a relationship, she still felt her heart flutter and her stomach churn in the most pleasant ways possible.

They weren’t able to hang out after school today since Nino had invited Adrien to his house. Funnily enough, his usually strict father allowed Adrien to go after school hours and Adrien jumped at the chance to spend more time with his best friend.

He did apologize to Marinette but she didn’t hold it against him. They were almost always seen together on a daily basis anyway and Adrien deserved to spend some time with other people than her.

“You ready to lose on that video game, bro?” Nino said, smirking.

Adrien’s lips turned into his own cat-like smirk as he said, “Oh maybe you should say that to yourself, Nino. You’re going down!”

The four of them laughed, Alya pulling Nino along for their own alone time, leaving their other best friends to stare at each other.

“See you later?” Adrien offered, Marinette nodding with a hum.

“Definitely,” she affirmed.

Then their bodies naturally leaned towards each other, Adrien’s arms winding around her waist while Marinette’s own slithered up to his shoulders, interlocking behind his neck and just basking in each other’s warmth, their bodies flush the longer they embraced.

They pulled away almost at the same time, exchanging soft smiles before Adrien was walking away, stopping for a while and staring at Marinette with a meaningful look. He seemed to be debating with himself before he was striding quickly to her again, cupping her neck with a quick hand and planting a kiss on her forehead.

He emerged again with a bright blush, waving to her and pulling a laughing Nino along, Alya giggling as she strode toward her best friend.

“You okay, girl? Seems like Agreste there can’t get enough of you.”

Marinette was sure she had her own cheeks aflame but she merely steeled herself, trying to stop the grin that was about to split her face in the most ridiculous of ways possible.

How could be so smooth and just kiss her like that like it was nothing?

The hugs were natural; it just happened at the start of their relationship. Whenever they were about to part, their bodies moved automatically, in search of each other and holding close until they had enough, which was admittedly not enough but would satiate their longing for each other, if only a little while. Occasionally when one of them were feeling it, they’d place a kiss on any part that had easy access such as a quick peck on the lips, the cheek, the forehead, the nose, sometimes even on the jaw bordering on the neck.

* * *

Marinette shot a smile to her boyfriend, who returned it with a bright one of his own.

Ah, why is he so precious?

“You got all the croissants?” she asked as they climbed down the stairs, heading to the bakery.

Adrien chuckled and nodded, showing her the box he had acquired just recently from the Dupain-Chengs.

“Yes m’lady your father insisted that I take home a cake as well.”

“What about the passion fruit ones? I also gave you cheese macaroons for Plagg, right?”

Adrien chuckled, grabbing hold of her wrist gently, Marinette stopping at her rambling and easily finding those green eyes she loved.

“I’ve got everything Mari don’t worry anymore.”

Marinette smiled and exhaled, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss his nose, her hands holding the lapels of his coat. She leaned back with a contented smile, adjusting the scarf around his neck.

“Thank you, _mon cher,_ ” she whispered, and he smiled back looking like a lovesick puppy (cat?) and placing his goodies down to wrap her in an embrace, Marinette’s arms going around his waist.

“My pleasure, _coccinelle._ ”

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped across the rooftops, ecstatic and adrenaline pumping through their veins at another win, defeating yet another akuma.

“I have to say bugaboo, we’re getting better at this,” Chat said, leaping across a chimney and never failing to shoot a smirk his partner’s way.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the blush that stained her cheeks, throwing out her yo-yo and swinging toward a billboard, passing Adrien Agreste’s face advertising for a cologne.

“Yeah well let’s hope we defeat Hawkmoth soon. I’ve got a date to get back to.”

Chat’s eyes twinkled in merriment and mischief but took it in stride as he waved at passersby below.

“Oh? And who is this lucky gentleman, if I may ask?”

“Oh he’s radiant,” Ladybug said, latching her yo-yo on a chimney and going down toward the ground, her partner following suit.

Chat snorted.

“Carefree?"

"Dreamy."

“Mm-hmm,” the cat-themed superhero hummed, taking long steps to reach her faster, body brimming with affection for the girl before him.

The spotted heroine giggled, letting Chat’s arms wrap around her waist after making sure no one was around.

Chat sighed as he snuggled his face in Ladybug’s neck, arms winding around her frame tighter and purring. His chest rumbled more when her gloved fingers twined around his messy hair, smiling and nuzzling her jaw lovingly before placing a peck there, Ladybug squeaking and pulling away with a red face, trying to look indignant but failing.

Chat Noir laughed loud, instead catching one of her hands and kissing the back of it. He winked at her before vaulting away using his staff, leaving his girlfriend to gape at his retreating figure.

“Chat Noir! You – you – “

“Love you too Bug!”

“ARGH come back here you!”


End file.
